


Three A.M. and I love you

by ImWithEnjolras



Series: Space fics, the final frontier [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, this is fluff and only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: “Do you think...do you think that there really is no one out there...in space, I mean?”Three A.M. phone calls are usually, almost strictly, a Lance™ thing. Except…“Keith, buddy, it’s 3 A.M.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first adventure into Voltron fic writing! I hope y'all like it!!

“Do you think...do you think that there really is no one out there...in space, I mean?”

Three A.M. phone calls are usually, almost strictly, a Lance™ thing. Except…

“Keith, buddy, it’s 3 A.M.” 

Except this time, it’s Keith. Keith is the one calling Lance at what-the-fuck o’clock, asking weird existential questions and keeping Lance from sweet, blissful beauty sleep. But…

But Lance wouldn’t have it any other way.

Keith’s lucky that Lance’s crush on him is so gigantic.

Not that Keith even knows.

That’s fully Lance’s fault.

“Yeah, it is.” Keith pauses, a rustle on the other side leads Lance to guess that Keith rolled over in his bed. “But you still haven’t answered.”

“You asked me this yesterday,” Lance sighs, but he can’t help the fond tone in his voice. “There’s no way we’re alone in the universe. Infinite planets, infinite chances, and all that.”

Keith hums, not at all tired. “Don’t you think destiny’s real weird?”

“Destiny…” Lance shifts to put his phone on his cheek, too lazy to try and hold it.

“Yeah, destiny.” Another rustle. “Like the chances of you and I becoming best friends after you bulldozed me with your stupid hoverboard were pretty much slim to none.” 

“Hey!” Lance is affronted and Keith snickers. “I did  _ not  _ bulldoze you,  _ willingly _ .” Lance sniffs. “It was a malfunction.”

“Yeah and my name’s Shiro.” 

Both boys giggle.

Lance lets the idea roll around in his head for a bit. Destiny...what a weird thing. Out of all the people he could meet, out of all the friends he could make his closest and best friend, and out of all the people on this planet he could fall stupidly head-over-heels for, it was always Keith. Keith and his stupidly rare and beautiful smile. Keith with his soft, fond looks when he thought no one was looking. Keith and his mullet that Lance only made fun of now just for the sheer novelty of it.

Keith, who smelled like the sun.

Keith, who reminded Lance of home and warmth and love on any given day.

Keith, who Lance loved more than he was ever willing to say. 

“I’m fine with destiny being weird,” he finally answers.

An audible sigh of relief comes from the receiver. “I thought you fell asleep on me.”

Lance can imagine what Keith looks like right at this moment. His eyes are probably heavy with sleep, but he’s got his lips turned in an unconscious smile. It’s the kind of smile that Keith will always deny he does, but it always happens so naturally and beautifully that Lance doesn’t have it in him to argue back. Keith’s probably wearing the alien conspiracy theory shirt that Pidge got him for Christmas two years ago. His hair’s a downright mess, most definitely. Keith is almost always running his fingers through his hair, which decides to stick up every which-way on its own. 

“What do you think, Keith? About destiny…”

“I think it’s stupid.” The words hit harder than Lance wants them to. He should’ve expected this. It’s Keith after all and-- “But destiny brought me you, so what can I really complain about?”

Everything in Lance’s world comes to a complete halt. 

He probably stopped breathing too.

Keith’s probably stuck in that limbo between wakefulness and sleep, where you’re unaware of what you’re saying even as you’re saying it. 

He can’t…

“--ce.”

Keith couldn’t have…

“--ance”

There’s no way…

“Lance?” Lance breathes again, loudly sucking air in through his mouth.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Can you hear me out for a sec? Just...just let me talk?” Keith didn’t even need to ask. Keith could ask Lance to pick his nose in front of their ridiculously beautiful Astronomy TA and Lance would do it in a heartbeat. 

“Go..go ahead, buddy.” 

“I know I said that destiny’s stupid and all that, but…” He can hear Keith take a deep breath, his exhale shakier than anything Lance had ever heard come from Keith. “But...destiny...or fate or whatever…brought me you and--” Lance hears a sniffle and he knows that Keith isn’t sick. “And how could it be that out of all the people I’ve met...out of all the people I’ve had a crush on...how could it be, that out of all these people, you’re the one I fall in love with?”

Holy sh---

“Dammit, Keith.” Lance says before he can stop himself.

“I’m sor--”

“Why did you have to go and confess before I could?” Lance chuckles in a weird combination of disbelief and pure, unadulterated joy. “And why’d you have to make yourself sound so cool?”

Keith barks out one of the most unattractive peals of laughter ever.

And yet.

And yet it was the cutest thing Lance had ever heard in his life.

“Hey.” Lance interrupts. Keith’s laughter dies down, but Lance can almost feel his grin through the receiver. “It’s three A.M.”

“Yes it is.” Both boys can hear the ‘you dingus’ tacked on to the end of Keith’s sentence.

“It’s three A.M. and I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a drabble/fic, drop me a line on tumblr @stillwritinghallelujah or on twitter @kougamira
> 
> :D


End file.
